bubbleguppiesfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Gil/@comment-5252535-20121014204102
The Cartoon Brothers Story Part 8 May 2016 They decided and told comedy central to wait until 2017 comes around. They said ok Cartoon Brothers we'll give you 1 year to do a stand up special. They want to make sure they're still the same Cartoon Brothers again. As they continued to be in movies including Gohan there was another decision that Gohan thought of. He thought of doing the brothers in order. They said yes and for now on it was gonna be Arnold and Hare first, Aang and Wubbzy second, Gil and Gohan third, Naruto and Tails fourth, Phil and Chuckie fifth, Tommy and Dil join them, and Tommy and Dil sixth. They liked that idea except Aang and Wubbzy. These two wanted to always be last and can't believe they can't be last anymore and they were also pissed that the stand up special was gonna be in santa ana. February 2017 They were done appearing in comedy movies and were ready to reunite and be Cartoon Brothers again. First it was Arnold and Hare then it was Aang and Wubbzy, then Aang and Wubbzy went through the questions they asked before the stand up special. Then it was Gil and Gohan's turn. These two go out on that stage cool style and the audience were on their feet. Gil introduced Gohan to the fans then during the show Gohan gave Gil something that Gil has never heard of. It was a machine to make your hair move left and right. The audience wasn't scared they knew they were just characters. Gohan though had to act as Sweet Daddy Dee with Gil before these two would get into Achmed. Then it was Naruto and Tails, Then so on with Phil, Chuckie, Tommy, and Dil. After the show Cartoon Brothers got 1 bronze bag with less money, 1 gold bag with a whole lot of cash, and the rest were silver. They gave Gohan the gold bag since he did wonderful. Then two of Gil's lady friends (not girlfriends) went to them. August 2018 There second stand up special came and this time Gil and Gohan did Achmed style. Do you know how achmed yells Silence i keel you. Instead their complaint was Gohan getting angry at the audience and Gil becoming frightened saying ssshhhhh he'll kill you. Some of Gohan's body parts are loose though. His legs bent like a split, his arms comes off and even his pants and underwear fall down everytime in public. A few days later A youtube video of Gohan became to most watched video ever with over 50,000,000,000 views. It turns out Gohan was the most famous out of the rest of The Cartoon Brothers and a better Comedian then anyone else. But since Gohan was famous and that he was Gil's sidekick then Comedy Central and The Cartoon Brothers decided to let only Gil have a stand up special. Gil did great out on that stage. But even though he got Gohan has a sidekick and he got his own special his second problem was fixed and he wasn't feeling a little happy about it. He chose to quit the Bubble Guppies and continue with The Cartoon Brothers after telling Gil to pay $2,400,000 to do the Bubble Guppies Again. To be continued: